herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chomly
Chomly is a Fang Gang Mixel. Personality Chomly is the craziest out of the Fang Gang, and possibly the craziest amongst all of the Mixels; though this fact is not obvious from the beginning. He is potentially mentally deranged, as he drools constantly and appears to have anger issues; having to exact revenge when he feels wronged. He has personal space issues as well, as he has the tendency to talk very close to others; which is not pleasant thanks to his bad breath. He also does not care for his own safety at times, due to the fact that he eats whatever he can get his hands on. Biography Early life Little is known about what Chomly did in the past. However, he managed to damage one of his teeth in the past and had to replace it with a gold tooth. First adventures Chomly made his debut in Calling All Mixels, where the Nixels capture Chomly and the other Mixels. Thanks to what Flain does, the Mixels (Chomly included) are saved and regain their freedom. Chomly notices that Kraw and Flurr are fighting for their possession of a single Hamlogna Sandwich and offered them a Cubit to Mix. Chomly eats the Hamlogna Sandwich while they were Mixing. ("Kraw & Flurr Mix!") Chomley made his animated debut in Fang Gang Log Toss. Jawg plays Log Toss with him, but the two manage to hit Flain and Slumbo with their log, causing the two of them to burn it in response. In retaliation, Chomly and Jawg tricked Flain and Slumbo into Murping, and the two of them continue their game. Chomly apparently patched up his relationship with Slumbo in High Five, where they and Kraw gave high-fives a few times Chomly, demanding more, made them Mix to keep up. In a state of estaticness, Chomly demanded even more high fives, and threw a Cubit at the two of them. This proved to be his biggest mistake in the episode, since it ended up creating a Murp that lost his balance and toppled on top of Chomly, smashing him into the floor. ("High Five") He was a guest at Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further adventures During the annual Mix Festival, Chomly was Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but returned to normal later. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") In Murp Romp, Chomly apparently patched his relationship with Flain and joined him in a picnic with Lunk and Zaptor, until they were interrupted by the Wiztastics advertising their latest show, which only left him unimpressed. ("Murp Romp") Chomly, Flain, Seismo, Volectro, Slumbo, and Kraw once argued about who should use a Cubit first, while a Nixel snuck up on them. After Slumbo decided to flip a coin with a boulder, he was pummeled, so Chomly and the other Mixels went home. ("LEGO Mixels: Activity Book") Chomly was a watcher of a Wiztastics performance. ("Wiztastics Max!") Chomly was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") In A Quest For The Lost Mixamajig, Chomly was one of almost all of the Mixels who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by King Nixel. He Maxed with his branch of the Fang Gang in order to defeat him, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Mixels Heros Category:Chaotic Good Category:Male